1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to tools used for cleaning tiles. More particularly, it relates to a sponge having utility for cleaning the grout between tiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tiled floors or other surfaces are common in households, office buildings, and the like. Those attempting to keep the tiles clean typically use conventional mops, sponges, and other common cleaning tools. However, the grout between the tiles is difficult to clean because it lies in elongate concavities between contiguous tiles. When a conventional sponge is used in an effort to clean the grout, the flat surfaces thereof do not conform well to the concavities. Accordingly, the cleaning of grout with a conventional sponge is problematic.
The solution to the identified problem was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the tile cleaning industry in view of the prior art when considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made.